Vergonzosa Confusión
by PaoFuenza
Summary: Luego de una fiesta, los chicos se preparan para ir a casa. Pero una chica llama su atención. Espera, ¿estás seguro de que es una chica? AU/AH. Edward/Jasper/Emmett Cannon.


Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Sólo me adjudico la trama. Creo._

_

* * *

_

**One-Shot: **Vergonzosa Confusión

**Summary: **Luego de una fiesta, los chicos se preparan para ir a casa. Pero una chica llama su atención. Espera. ¿estás seguro de que es una chica? AU/AH. Cannon.

**Pareja: **Edward/Emmett. Cannon

**Regalo para: **Noe (saraes)

**Nota:** Querida Noe. Siento el retraso, pero acá está. No se si es lo que querías, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Espero que te guste! Te he agradecido una y mil veces por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Me abriste un mundo nuevo. Eres fantástica Noe, te adoro demasiado. ¡Espero que hayas pasado lindas fiestas!

* * *

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! –balbuceó tambaleándose Emmett. Estaba borracho- Un solo trago más, y nos vamos. La noche es joven, no la arruines –siguió protestando. Pero no lo dejaría, ya me quería ir.

-Emmett, ya para, Jasper tiene razón. Es hora de que nos vayamos. ¡Mírate! Estás que te caes, si sigues tomando, vomitarás. Y no quiero una mancha en mi auto –reclamó Edward, el más sobrio de los tres. Lo habíamos dejado como conductor designado. Otra vez. Por algo era el amargado, ¿no?

-¡No estoy bo-borracho! –gritó casi cayéndose a un lado. Rodeé los ojos, y fui hasta la barra. Sentí la mirada de Edward en mi espalda. Pedí rápidamente un vaso con agua. Cuando me lo dieron, volví hacia donde estábamos, y le tiré el contenido de este en la cara. Pegó un grito de niña, y empezó a reclamar.

-Déjate de niñerías. Ya vámonos. Mañana me lo agradecerás –le dije tomándolo del brazo, y arrastrándole fuera del bar. Edward me ayudaba.

-Seguro… -dijo un poco más lúcido.

Hoy era de esos días en que el aburrimiento se hacía presente, y no hallábamos nada mejor que salir a un bar. En realidad, siempre era Emmett que nos terminaba convenciendo. Ed prefería pasar tiempo con Bella, su novia. Y yo leyendo, o algo que implique a Alice, la chica que me gusta. En cambio Emm… estábamos considerando la opción de que fuera alcohólico, pero los síntomas no encajaban. Además, sólo se emborrachaba de esta forma… ¿una vez al mes?

Está bien, un poco más. En todo caso, ese no es el punto. Todas las salidas terminaban igual.

Con un poco más de esfuerzo, logramos atravesar la puerta y salir a la ruidosa calle. Letreros de neón llenaban de luz el lugar, y la gente, drogadictos y borrachos daban el ambiente al barrio.

Tenía la vista media nublada, o era que se me movía todo. No sé cual, pero no lograba divisar mi automóvil. Edward nos guió, abrió y metió a Emmett dentro. Yo subí de copiloto.

-Hey, hemos dejado las cosas en la custodia. Vuelvo en un momento. Que no se escape –dijo mirándome a mí, refiriéndose a Emm. Reí, ganándome un gruñido de su parte. Era capaz de hacerlo-.

Estaba sintonizando la radio, cuando mi hermano me tocó el hombro. Giré para mirarlo, y pude distinguir fácilmente que él tenía la vista clavada fijamente en algo, fuera del auto. Me volví para buscar lo que tanto llamaba su atención. Recién había pasado un carro, se podía ver un gran cartel que anunciaba un concierto de una famosa banda, nada fuera de lo común.

Emmett seguía concentrado en algo. Seguí más calculadoramente su mirada, hasta fijarme en una cuadra, en la esquina, había una linda chica. No distinguía sus rasgos, pero si su figura. Se le notaban grandes pechos, no tenía mucha cadera. Unas largas y más o menos robustas piernas. Algo así como la fantasía de él. Ya entendía.

No podía negar que estaba buena. Era rubia, aunque podía jurar que se lo había tinturado… hace más de un año.

-Que. ¿Te gusta? –le pregunté mirándolo de reojo. Se había inclinado aún más hacia delante. Tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Fue como si todo el alcohol que tenía en la sangre se le hubiera evaporizado. Se veía más sobrio que nunca.

-¿Qué si me gusta? Hermano, es un bombón! –dijo con gran entusiasmo. Sólo faltaba que le corriera la baba.

-¿No que te gustaba Rosalie? Ella si que es… -me detuve, al ver la feroz mirada de mi hermano. Pero no lo entendí. Se estaba excitando con una mujer a una cuadra de distancia, y me regañaba por alagar a la que –seguramente- sería su chica. Excelente.

Por unos minutos más, él tonto que tenía como hermano seguía viendo a esa chica. Hasta que logré atar cabos.

-Emmett… no sé si te fijaste, pero es una prostituta. Lleva más de diez minutos ahí, mira su vestimenta. Casi parece a punto de ir a una playa nudista. Creo que te fijas mal, viejo –le dije, esperándose que se le pasara el 'flechazo'-.

-Eso no importa. No tengo intenciones. Sólo… que sea una no quiere decir que es preciosa. ¡Admítelo! –reí negando. ¡Vamos! Ya no lo haría.

Abrí la puerta del carro, y me apoyé en ella, esperando a Edward. Tardaba demasiado. En otros cinco minutos, apareció con las chaquetas y los bolsos. Los dejó en el porta maletas, y subió al lugar del conductor, mientras yo subía a su lado.

Con una mirada, le indiqué hacia atrás. Quería que viera como estaba Emm.

-¿Qué miras? –el indicó con su dedo índice hacia la chica. Edward la miró, abrió aún más los ojos y se largó a reír. No entendía que rayos pasaba. Y suponía que mi baboso hermano estaba igual.

Tuvimos que esperar a que se calmara. No entendía que gracia tenía. Luego nos miró, y reprimió otro ataque de risa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? –Ed siguió riendo, pero logró responder a la pregunta de Emm.

-Claro que no. ¿Qué no ves? –y me confundí más. Y el lo notó, haciéndome un gesto para que mirara más de cerca de la chica. Y Dios, comprendí. Me largué a reír acompañado con Edward. ¡No olvidaría esto nunca! Me dolía el estómago, y la mandíbula. Demasiada diversión.

-Emmett –dije una vez ya me había calmado-, ella no es una chica.

-Oh bueno, ya sabía. Se ve un poco mayor, pero… ¿hay problema en eso? –dijo mirándonos. Me pequé en la frente internamente. ¿Cómo era tan idiota?

-Oh vamos. Emmett… ella no es una chica. Mejor dicho, es _él_ –terminó diciendo mientras de nuevo nos largábamos a reír. Una vez pasó, miré la expresión de Emmett. Estaba congelado.

-Creo… creo que nunca más volveré a tomar. Dios, me doy asco. ¡Fantaseé con un chico que se ve como una chica! Creo que vomitaré –dijo haciendo caras raras.

Y yo seguí riendo, mientras Edward encendía el auto.

Esto había que divulgarlo, definitivamente.

* * *

**OkOk. ¡Lo hice! Sisisi! Estoy muy contenta con el resultado. Aunque no sé ustedes. No soy muy buena escribiendo humor. Digamos que esto es un intento. ¿Alguna sonrisa que sea? ¿Un pensamiento feliz?**

**Jajaja, ok. Sólo comenten, para ver que les pareció. Acepto de todo. Hoy ando de buenas jajaja!**

**A mis Reques… ya van los demás. Vamos con calma jajaja! Las adoro, y de seguro estos días encontrarán sorpresitas que no se esperaban ^^ Las adoro, chicas.**

**Y bien. Eso es todo. Nos vemos en lo próximo que publique, no me tardaré demasiado!**

**Besitos, no se olviden de comentar. No les cuesta nadita nadita (:**

**Pao.-**


End file.
